Rj Love Triangle
by Jacky tboa
Summary: RJ LOVE TRIANGLE Y si... RJ quisiera quedarse con Lisbon?
1. Chapter 1

**RJ LOVE TRIANGLE**

**Hola a todos, bueno esta es una historia escrita en conjunto con una amiga, y se nos ocurrio despues de que Patridge murio, entonces elegimos a Haffner como principal sospechoso para ser RJ y como el habia mostrado interes en Lisbon, *como que le gustaba* entonces de alli surge mas o menos esta idea.**

**En el 6x01 vimos que RJ le puso su marca a Lisbon, tratara de quedarse con ella? Entonces nosotras creamos un fanfiction de lo que podria ser el final de una temporada o el comienzo de otra y lo titulamos "RedJohn's Love triangle".**

**Por cierto el nombre de mi amiga es Katherine Alvarado y mi nombre es Jacqueline Hernandez, pero pueden llamarnos Katy y Jacky.**

**Disclaimer: TM no nos pertenece, es el juguete de Bruno Heller. Nosotras solo los dibujamos en papel y con esos estuvimos jugando para hacer esta historia.**

**ahora si, empezemos la historia.**

*******THE MENTALIST********  
Eran las 3:15 de la mañana en Sacramento, Lisbon, Jane y el equipo ya se habian presentado a la escena del crimen, un motel. Al entrar a la habitacion lo primero que ven es la RJ Smiley face, es entonces cuando saben que se trata de otro caso de RJ, y Jane se pone histerico, tal como lo ha hecho cada vez que RJ vuelve a matar. Entonces Jane empieza a hacer lo que mejor hace... Ser Jane. Empieza a revisar toda la habitación, y encuentra una servilleta que tiene la RJ smiley face y una huella, asi que la guarda sin decirle nada a nadie, pensando que RJ la ha dejado allí porque sabia que solo él la encontraría. Lisbon solo lo observa y ve que esta actuando extraño, pero lo deja porque sabe que él siempre se pone así en casos de RJ.  
Jane le dice a Lisbon que necesita tomar aire fresco pero que volvera y Lisbon acepta.  
Entonces Jane se va al laboratorio para que analicen la huella y, para que le crean, dice que Lisbon lo ha enviado, le creen y le dicen que la huella es de Raymond Haffner entonces Jane sonríe porque al fin lograría lo que tanto había esperado, vengarse de RJ.  
En la escena del crimen, Lisbon esta preocupada porque Jane no regresa entonces lo llama pero él no le contesta y sale a buscarlo. Estaba sola en un callejón y solo siente un golpe y cae desmayada. Cuando despierta esta amarrada a una silla y hay un hombre alli, parado pero no le logra ver la cara, entonces él comienza a hablar:  
- Hola Teresa, sabes quien soy?  
- No, pero creo tener una idea.  
- Pues lo aclarare por ti, soy RJ.  
- Ja!  
- Porque sonries?  
- Porque, al igual que Jane, he esperado este momento por años!  
- En serio? Ustedes dos tienen tanto en común.  
- No es cierto, solo asesinarte.  
- No, ustedes dos se aman, pero yo no dejare que estén juntos nunca.  
- Porque?  
- Porque yo te amo Teresa.  
- No, no es cierto.  
- Si lo es, por eso pedi tu cabeza, lo recuerdas?  
- Estas loco.  
- Si, por ti Teresa. Ahora te inyectare algo para que duermas.  
- Espera...  
- Shhhhhh

Mientras tanto Jane va a buscar a RJ y llega a una cabaña en un bosque, toca la puerta y dice:  
- RJ, se que estas allí, ábreme!  
- Hola Patrick, estoy ocupado en este momento, pero puedes regresar más tarde.  
- No, esperare aqui hasta que me abras!  
- Está bien (abre la puerta)  
- Lisbon!?  
- Shhhhh, ella duerme.  
- Déjala fuera, esto es entre tu y yo!  
- No Patrick, ya no, ahora ella esta involucrada también.  
- Pero de que me hablas?  
- Estoy enamorado de ella y ella de tí, así que solo uno de nosotros puede quedarse con ella.  
- Esta bien, pero desatala y llevemosla afuera  
- Esta bien, seguire tus reglas por el momento.

Sacan a Lisbon y regresan a la cabaña y ella comienza a despertar, y esta dentro del auto de Jane encerrada y sin su teléfono.  
(Dentro de la cabaña)  
- Entonces así terminará?  
- Eso parece.  
- Has sido un gran adversario, me ha costado mucho trabajo encontrarte.  
- Es cierto, lo mismo digo, pero si yo no quisiera, nunca me hubieras encontrado.  
- Podría ser, pero por alguna razón tu querias terminar con esto ahora.  
- Si.

Entonces RJ saca un cuchillo y corta a Jane en el brazo y cuando Jane le dice:

- No podemos pelear aqui  
- Porque no?  
- Lisbon podría entrar en cualquier momento.  
- ... Tengo una idea!

(Afuera de la cabaña) Lisbon pudo salir del auto y entra y ve la RJ smiley face y comienza a llorar al pensar que Jane podría estar muerto.

(Afuera de la cabaña) Lisbon pudo salir del auto y entra y ve la RJ smiley face y comienza a llorar al pensar que Jane podría estar muerto y encuentra un teléfono y llama a VanPelt para que la vaya a recoger.  
Luego de un rato llega VanPelt y regresan al CBI. Cuando entra los de su eqipo le preguntan que si ha visto a Jane, entonces ella les  
Responde que es posible que este muerto, pero que antes de afirmar algo necesitan evidencias, entonces les da un poco de la sangre que tomó de la RJ smiley face y la envia para que la analicen un rato después le llega la respuesta y ve que si es de Jane entonces todos se ponen tristes pero solo VanPelt llora, Lisbon no llora porque a ella no le gusta hacerlo frente a nadie y le dice a VanPelt que rastree el teléfono de Jane.  
VanPelt lo rastrea y le da la dirección a Lisbon y ella se va en su auto.  
Mientras tanto, RJ y Jane estan en un "desierto" entonces Jane dice:  
- Sabes, he esperado este momento mucho tiempo.  
- Yo también  
- Y aquí terminara?  
- Eso parece.  
- Bien, pero que sea rápido porque tengo que ir a hablar con Lisbon  
- Ja! Porque estas tan seguro de que ganaras?  
- Es una corazonada  
(Ambos ríen, y comienzan a pelear)  
RJ saca su cuchillo y hiere a Jane en la pierna y lo empuja entonces cae al suelo y Jane dice:  
- Ja, llevas ventaja, pero no ganaras! (Mete su mano en su chaqueta y saca la pistola de Lisbon) Adiós xxxx  
Jane dispara y RJ cae.  
Pero se da cuenta que no es él quien lo mató, si no que fue Lisbon que estaba detrás de RJ. Jane se levanta y abraza a Lisbon y la besa. Y Lisbon dice:  
- Y ahora que pasara?  
- No lo se, ya hice lo que mas deseaba.  
- Jane!  
- Que?  
- RJ...

Jane voltea y RJ ya no está en el suelo, escapó...

**Que dicen aunque no este ni cerca a lo que paso en el 6x08 a mi amiga y a mi nos parecio entretenido escribirlo y si a ustedes les gusta lo podriamos continuar. Todo depende de ustedes si les gusto escribannos review diciendo que lo continuemos y lo haremos. Con un review que obtengamos lo continuamos. **  
**y post-posdata: Necesitamos terapia después del episodio 6x08, es en serio OMG!**


	2. Chapter 2 Letting go

**Anteriormente en The Mentalist (RJ Love triangle) **

- Jane!  
- Que?  
- RJ...

Jane voltea y RJ ya no está en el suelo, escapó...

***********Mucha tele vemos***********

- Es... Imposible! Yo vi como cayó al suelo, estaba muerto... Lo vi!  
- Tranquilizate Jane  
- No puedo, fue... El estaba allí y ahora... No  
- Jane lo encontraremos y el irá a prisión  
- No quiero que vaya a prisión, ya te lo he dicho cientos de veces  
- Jane no puedes tomar venganza tu mismo. Lo trataste de hacer y mira como termino todo... De cualquier forma el CBI viene en camino, lo buscarán  
- Quedate esperándolos yo iré a buscarlo  
*Jane se va corriendo tras la pista de sangra que dejo RJ*  
- Jane! Regresa- grita Lisbon molesta  
*Lisbon después de unos segundos decide seguir a Jane. Luego de unos kilómetros Lisbon pierde de vista a Jane. Se sentó porque no tenia a donde ir, estaba perdida, sola en un desierto preocupada por Jane y no dejaba de pensar en ese encuentro tan desagradable con RJ o mas bien Haffner, si, Raymond Haffner*  
- No puedo creerlo Raymond es... Increíble, lo tuvimos frente a nosotros todo el tiempo. La descripción... Todo daba a el, incluso estuvo en Visualize- pensaba Lisbon cuando de pronto escuchó una voz a lo lejos una voz femenina era VanPelt  
- Jefaaaa! Jefaaaa!  
- VanPelt, por aquí- gritó Lisbon aliviada  
*VanPelt la escuchó y corrió hacia ella*  
- Jefa esta bien? Encontró a Jane?  
- Si, si estuve con él. Corrió porque RJ se escapo yo trate de alcanzarlo pero no lo logre  
- Como se pudo escapar?  
- Fueee... No importa, Mmm regresemos con el equipo tenemos trabajo que hacer  
*Todos se fueron al CBI solo algunos quedaron investigando la escena del crimen*  
(En el CBI)  
*VanPelt, Rigsby y Cho estaban reunidos con Lisbon para investigar el caso de RJ*  
- VanPelt, vuelve a rastrear el teléfono de Jane, talvez volvamos a tener suerte y lo encontremos antes que algo le pase  
- Si jefa- respondió VanPelt  
- Cho quiero que establezcan un perímetro porque RJ esta suelto esta armado y es peligroso, avisa al FBI, necesitamos todo el apoyo posible.  
- Si jefa. Alguna descripción?  
- Oh... Si, es Raymond Haffner  
- Haffner en serio?- respondieron todos asombrados  
- Si, ustedes solo haganlo. Luego hablamos. Rigsby, quiero que convoques a una rueda de prensa, necesitamos informar a las personas sobre esto.  
- Si Jefa- dice Rigsby-  
*Ya todos se han ido a hacer lo que Lisbon les dijo y ella se queda sola en la sala esperando que Rigsby regrese para ir a hablar con lor reporteros*  
*Esta sola, pensando en que pasara con Jane, como esta? Si está bien, tiene tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas lo que necesita es encontrarlo y con él a RJ*  
(Mientras tanto en el desierto)  
*Jane va que el rastro de sangre acaba quizas Haffner se dio cuenta que estaba dejando pistas y se cubrio la herida o quizá... El rastro terminada frente a algo que parecia una cueva, era muy grande asi que Haffner facilmente se pudo esconder alli*  
- Sal de ahí Haffner  
- Mejor entra tú  
- He caminado tantos kilómetros sin parar, me sorprende que tu también, digo ya que estas herido  
- Por eso estoy aqui, el desierto es muy frio, mas que todo en la noche! Vamos entra aqui esta calido  
*Jane entra*  
- Que quieres Patrick?  
- Me sorprende que preguntes  
*Haffner sonrie, sarcasticamente*  
- Mi querido Patrick, la venganza no trae nada bueno  
- Si lo se. Pero en mi caso es lo unico que me dejara dormir tranquilo  
- Porque Patrick? Yo que te quise brindar mi amistad  
- Yo no quiero tu amistad yo quiero verte morir  
- Bueno, y porque no lo haces ahora, matame. Demuestrame que todo lo que dices es cierto  
- Lo hare! Pero primero dime, porque?  
- Porque que?  
- Porque te apareces ahora? Porque quieres a Lisbon?  
- Oh, crei que me preguntarias porque mate a tu esposa e hija  
- No Ray, me lo dejaste muy claro con la nota, pero respondeme  
- Ah pues decidi acabar con esto ahora, no podia soportarlo mas  
- Soportar que?  
- Estar sin Teresa otro dia mas. Yo... La amo!  
- Eres un enfermo, pero creo que el amor te ha hecho alguien... Diferente  
- Diferente eh? En que sentido?  
- Mas ingenuo, mas descuidado, incluso me atreveria a decir mas tonto  
- Ja! Quizas tengas razon mi querido Patrick, pero tonto? No creo ser tonto. Siempre he estado un paso adelante de ti, se en que momentos mostrarme para que tu no me hagas daño, se mucho mas que tu  
- En serio? Un paso adelante?  
- Si! Porque te repito, si yo no quisiera nunca me hubieras encontrado. Ademas recuerdas a Lorelai? El regalo que te mande en Las Vegas?  
- Si, porque?  
- Ella te dijo que yo queria ser tu amigo, que nosotros eramos tan parecidos  
- Tu y yo no nos parecemos en nada  
- Eso crees? Pues los dos somos capaces de matar por venganza  
- La diferencia es que tu matas inocentes en cambio yo, mato culpables- dijo Jane mientras le metía un cuchillo a Haffner, el mismo cuchillo con el que el lo hirió, el mismo cuchillo que habia tenido sangra de personas inocentes. Jane veia como poco a poco salia el alma del cuerpo de Haffner, RJ al fin habia caido, esta vez si se habia asegurado que muriera y se sentia aliviado.

Jane espero mucho tiempo antes de llamar a Lisbon.

- Lisbon?  
- Jane! Al fin, donde estas?  
- Lo hice, finalmente!  
- Hiciste que Jane?  
- Lo que he querido hacer desde hace 10 años  
- Dices que...?- dijo Lisbon asombrada  
- Si! RJ finalmente ha caído, yo lo maté  
- Jane, que has hecho!? Sabes que puedes ir a la carcel por esto  
- Si lo se, por eso te llamo, para despedirme ya que no lo podre hacer personalmente  
- Te vas? A donde te vas?  
- Lejos Lisbon, pero no te preocupes, volvere... Por ti- le dice Jane a Lisbon, y luego, cuelga  
- Jane! Contestame Jane!- dice Lisbon entre lágrimas  
(En el CBI)  
- VanPelt, no quiero que dejes de rastrear el telefono de Jane, lo tenemos que atrapar  
- Jefa, ya no esta!  
- Como que ya no esta?  
- Ya no tengo señal, se deshizo de el telefono  
- Como? Lo tienes que encontrar no me importa como  
- Cho! Tu y yo iremos al desierto, tenemos que regresar, no tiene que estar muy lejos RJ iba herido asi que no pudo avanzar mucho antes que Jane lo alcanzara. Apresurate!  
- Si jefa  
*Cho y Lisbon se van al desierto y luego de un rato ven que hay una cueva*  
- Cho detente! Que es eso?  
- Parece una cueva  
- Acercate  
*Cho y Lisbon llegan a la cueva y con armas en mano entran*  
- Jane? Estas aqui?- dice Lisbon en voz alta mientras entra a la cueva- Cho! Ven  
*Cho entra*  
- Si jefa?  
- Mira  
*Cho ve hacia la direccion que Lisbon señala*  
- Señor, somos del CBI, esta herido?  
*Se acercan al cuerpo y ven que es Haffner*  
- Cho, quedate aqui y pide refuerzos yo ire a buscar a Jane, no debe estar lejos.  
*Lisbon se va tratando de encontrar a Jane*

- ¿Jane? ¿Estas aquí?- dice Lisbon en voz alta mientras entra a la cueva- Cho! Ven  
*Cho entra*  
- ¿Si jefa?  
- Mira  
*Cho ve hacia la dirección que Lisbon señala*  
- Señor, somos del CBI, ¿esta herido?  
*Se acercan al cuerpo y ven que es Haffner*  
- Cho, quedate aquí y pide refuerzos yo iré a buscar a Jane, no debe estar lejos.  
*Lisbon se va tratando de encontrar a Jane*  
- ¡Jane! ¡Jane, responde! Janeeeeeeeeee  
*Lisbon se tira al suelo, desilusionada por no encontrar a Jane y de pronto suena su teléfono*  
- Agente Lisbon  
- Jefa, logre rastrear el teléfono de Jane- dice VanPelt  
- Oh gracias a Dios- dice Lisbon en su cabeza  
- ¿Jefa? ¿Esta ahí?- pregunta VanPelt preocupada  
- Mmm si, aquí estoy, dame la dirección, esta bien voy para allá. Gracias VanPelt  
*Cuelga y regresa corriendo al lugar donde dejó a Cho*  
- Jefa, el forense dice que Haffner murió hace poco una hora talvez dos  
- Esta bien, VanPelt logró rastrear el teléfono de Jane y me dió una dirección iré allá y lo buscaré  
- Si Jefa, necesita apoyo?  
- No gracias, tu quedate aquí  
- Claro  
*Lisbon se va a la dirección que VanPelt le dio llega a una casa, abandonada un poco lejos de el desierto*  
- ¿¡Jane!?¿¡ Janeeee!? ¿Donde estás Jane?  
- Ya se, le llamaré- pensó Lisbon  
*Saca su teléfono y marca al celular de Jane, cuando está llamando oye una sonido a lo lejos ella se dirige hacia el sonido sin dejar de llamar a Jane*  
*De pronto el sonido se hace mas fuerte dentro de un cuarto que parece haber sido una sala algún dia*  
- Jane, se que estas aquí. Sal con las manos en alto  
*Para su sorpresa Jane no estaba allí, había dejado su teléfono allí para ganar tiempo. Lisbon se enojó y llamó a VanPelt*  
- ¿VanPelt?  
- Si jefa  
- Encontré el teléfono de Jane, pero él no esta aquí  
- Enviaré su foto a los aeropuertos para alertarlos y que no lo dejen salir  
- Bien haz eso yo regresaré a la escena del crimen

Despues de recoger toda le evidencia de la escena del crimen Lisbon y su equipo se retiran. Lisbon se va a su casa a tratar de dormir, pero ella sabe que no lo hará hasta que encuentre a Jane...

**********************RJ LOVE TRIANGLE*****************

**Bueno este es el final, es un poqito angsty, pero aun asi esperamos que les guste. Quiero decirles que este capitulo lo escribio mayormente Katy, yo solo le ayude a darle los detallitos, asi que todos los creditos van para ella. Ojala puedan dejarnos un review, y gracias a todos los que la han leido.**

**Muchas gracias, Jacky y Katy!**


End file.
